


Colorful Snow

by Koayyy



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 18:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koayyy/pseuds/Koayyy
Summary: Yuki’s birthday party was always something he looked forward to, that’s for sure. But Momo decides to do a little something that makes Christmas equally as nice.





	Colorful Snow

**Author's Note:**

> My work to Sora for I7 Secret Santa! I have zero experience with BanYuki but I tried my best so er, enjoy I guess!!

The moment Yuki entered his front door, his phone buzzes his pocket. He grabs it out and unlocks his phone to see a rabbit chat notification shining on the screen.

 

Momo [21:42]  
Yuuuki! Are you at home already? ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ

He replies immediately.

Yuki [21:42]  
I just got back, what’s wrong?

Momo [21:43]  
You don’t have anything planned for the rest of the night, right? ouo

He blinks a few times as he stares at his phone before he replies.

Yuki [21:45]  
No, I don’t

Momo [21:45]  
You remember the park we went to? I’ll meet you there!

Well that’s sudden.

Yuki [21:45]  
What’s this about?

 

Momo [21:45]  
It’s nothing~! See you there! ヽ(>∀<☆)ノ

Yuki [21:46]  
Okay, okay. See you there

Yuki sighs before putting his phone aside. He doesn’t know what to expect from Momo at this time of night, but he takes a quick shower, dresses up nicely to counter the harsh winter wind, and heads out. Wallet, keys, and his phone in his pants pockets, he shoves his hands into the pockets of his coat as he walks.

Not much people are out at this time of night, and Yuki is infinitely grateful for the fact. Since his disguise is nothing but a beanie that hides the white streak of his silver hair, a white face mask, and a pair of simple glasses. His puffs of air are visible as he picks up his pace, turning a corner and heading straight for the entrance flanked by two incredibly old trees that are decorated with christmas lights.

His phone vibrates again and he stops at the entrance to pull it out and take a look.

Momo [22:05]   
Wait for me at the fish pond, okay?

Yuki [22:05]  
Alright, but don’t make me wait too long, it’s cold out here

It’s kind of a half lie, since he’s bundled up and not _that_ cold, but the statement still stands in his head. He makes his way to the fish pond and sits down on the bench, watching the fish swim around while he waits. They stumbled upon this pretty park during one of their off days, and he’s sure they’ve both grown attached to the place, as long as the paparazzi doesn’t find them, that is.

He remembers Momo buying fish pellets and feeding the fish with them. The fish gobbled the food up quickly, but when he tried feeding them, the fish swam away quick. He remembers Momo comforting him about it, not that he was disappointed. Animals just don’t like him, like that one time he and Ban stumbled upon an abandoned kitty back during their indie days.

The kitty avoided him at all costs, but clung to Ban like it’s life depended on him. (the kitty wasn’t necessarily wrong at the time, but it still stung) He’s glad Ban took it to a shelter though, they were already short enough on money, they couldn’t spend their stage budget on a cat.

God, he really can turn anything into stuff about Ban. But can you blame him, they _are_ boyfriends after all. Present tense, Yuki.

His thoughts are cut short by a voice coming from behind him. “Yuki?”

He whips his head around so quickly he’s sure it’s going to be sore afterwards, but you can’t blame him, when Ban is suddenly standing a few feet away from him.

They blink at each other and he wonders if this is a dream, when his phone vibrates again. He pulls it out immediately, because he has a gut feeling he’s been tricked.

Momo [22:15]  
Sorry, Yuki! Something came up so I’m not going to be there! Have fun with Ban-san! (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

He rereads the message to make sure he’s not hallucinating, then looks up to see Ban also looking at his phone. He hears Ban sigh before he plops down on the bench, right beside him. He leaves his backpack beside him and turns to look at him.

“Guess Momo got us, huh.” Ban says, and Yuki can’t help but chuckle as he puts his phone back into his pocket.

“Yeah, he sure did.” he’ll make sure to be extra hard to wake up tomorrow, as payback. Ban’s lips curl into one of his soft and small smiles and god, Yuki is so gay.

They may have spent time together at the party that Momo, Okarin, and all his juniors set up for him, but it doesn’t compare to spend time together, just the two of them. Yuki slowly slides over to press himself right against Ban and rests his head on his shoulder. They stay like that for a while, admiring the christmas lights and listening to the music of the night.

Then Ban gently nudges him. “Come on, let’s go walk around. We’re gonna freeze if we keep staying still like this.”

“I won’t freeze,” Yuki groans. “you’re so warm.”

“I know, but if I freeze, then you’re gonna freeze too. So come on you lazy head.” Ban says as he stands up and extends a hand. Yuki groans again before taking it and pulling himself up. As he does so, he hears Ban chuckle to himself.

“What?” he asks, voice slightly laced with annoyance. 

“I just thought that, you never change, Yuki.” Ban says and he swears his heart skipped a beat.

“Good thing you love me then.” he says and Ban doesn’t reply, unless you count the smile on his face a reply.

They spend the next good hour or so walking in the park, bantering while they’re surrounded by tiny falling snowflakes and christmas lights. Ban walks side by side with him, until he suddenly stops in front of the fountain in the center of the park. Yuki turns around a few steps ahead.

“What’s wrong, Ban?” he asks, nonchalantly.

Ban remains silent and stands in place, but suddenly takes a step forward.

“Yuki.” his voice is suddenly serious and every anxiety filled thought that he’s shoved aside comes back at him full force.

“Y-yes?” Yuki says and Ban takes another step forward, closing the distance between them. He freezes in surprise when Ban suddenly grabs his backpack and pulls out something from it. A second later a present is being shoved into his hands.

“Open it.” Ban instructs and Yuki does so. He takes the lid off to see a piece of cloth. He pushes the box to one hand and pulls the cloth out with another. It’s a scarf, dark blue and grey in color. It reminds him of them.

Ban wordlessly takes the scarf from him and helps him wrap it around his neck. He hears his heart pounding very loudly and wonders if Ban can hear it too when they’re so close.

“Happy Birthday, Yuki.” Ban says and he both sees and feels his breath. They’re so close.

Ultimately, Yuki doesn’t know who leans in first. Was it himself? Ban? Both? It doesn’t really matter though, since their lips are already pressed against each other. Yuki wraps an arm around Ban’s shoulders and pulls him closer, while Ban uses a hand to cradle the back of his head.

It’s only when they pull back and place their foreheads against each other that Yuki hears the fireworks going in the background. Ban chuckles and his breath tickles his face.

“Merry Christmas, Yuki.” Ban says, absolutely delighted with himself.

“Merry Christmas, Ban.” Yuki replies, and leans in for another kiss.

Ban doesn’t deny him, and they kiss again, surrounded by falling snowflakes and brilliant christmas lights.

 


End file.
